


Oath

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Others were briefly named, Songfic, aka Kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Let's listen to the sound of the rising sun, shoulder-to-shoulderLet's make an oath to live together





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat like a small journey through Riku's emotion during the whole series-- and cuz I wanted to make a fic with Oath on it--
> 
> I got the english translation from a site so this is not the official translation as far as i know
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

_I don't know about fate_   
_But I've got no choice_ _  
But to accept its existence now_

It was not easy to remove the past. Riku knows this like the back of his hands.

From opening the Door to the heart of their world, letting the darkness destroy their home to fighting Sora because of his jealousy and succumbing to the Darkness, Riku believes that he doesn’t deserve anyone’s forgiveness, most especially Sora’s compassion, kindness, and forgiveness.

 _Am I really good enough like this?_   
_Hey, am I good enough?_   
_I don't want you to get my hopes up too much_

Doubts and fear still strikes his heart no matter how much Sora reassures him that he is forgiven, he knows in his heart that he should never be forgiven, not by a long shot, so he had to make amends, even if Sora wouldn’t know.

When Sora slept that year he did his best to make sure he slept peacefully.

When he heard something was disturbing the progress of Sora's reawakening he immediately took care of it, even if he had to taint his hands with darkness again.

 _This very day's without lies and falsehoods_   
_It's an ideal day for an eternal oath_   
_I don't need pretty flowers or witnesses_ _  
Let's wear rings with the same colors _

He felt happy when he and Sora reunited. 

He didn't know that the other would cry when Sora knows that it was him, in Ansem's body.

Having the other by his side and fighting in sync like they were never separated for about a year.

Riku didn't mind that he and Sora would be trapped in the Realm of Darkness, as long as they were together he was fine. Riku is slightly guilty for thinking like that, for Sora deserved to be in the light, but Sora has that stubbornness that the silver-haired both love and hate.  
  
_I can't help but be annoyed_   
_It's so lame, but I wanna sleep_ _  
Clinging to you every day_

When he felt that Sora was in danger, when he saw Ansem before the start of their exam, he didn’t think twice to dive into the boy’s dream in the beginning of their test.

When Sora didn’t wake up after their Mark of Mastery exam he was scared.

When he understood what he had to do Riku didn't think twice and dive back into Sora's heart, defeating the darkness that surrounds him.

Riku saw the safe haven Sora has in his heart and felt warm, as warm as the brunette's smiles, the haven bright as his eyes and light.

It felt like Home.  
  
_I won't make promises any more_   
_Those are for making others happy_   
  
_What I say now isn't second-hand_   
_It's not a promise, but an oath_   
_I can't return to when I was a liar_ _  
Let's go with rings with colors of the morning sun_

Riku still remembers the promise he made when he and Sora were kids.

“I’ll protect you!”

It was a night of meteor showers, Riku could remember it vividly like it just happened yesterday.

Sora cried when the meteor shower happened, worrying about 'what if the stars crashed into their islands'.

Riku knew that it won't, being a smart kid, but for the sake of his friend's safety he promised, vowed even like how a knight would pledge their loyalty to their king.

He is determined to keep that promise.  
  
_Let's dance, our heartbeats becoming one_   
_Let's celebrate being alive in this moment_   
  
_At times I can't hold back my tears_   
_But there's no deep meaning or anything special in them_   
_It's just that suddenly I recall the past (aah, I wanna cry)_   
_Light flows in from the opened door_   
_I want to stay by your side forever after this too_   
_There's been no other choice for me since long ago_

He still doesn’t forgive himself for all the things he said and did to Sora back then, but Riku still vowed to protect Sora, protect him from the darkness that wanted to devour him.

Riku will be willingly Sora's protector as Sora protects the light and worlds.

 _This very day's without past or precedence_   
_It's an ideal day for our oath_   
_I don't need pretty flowers or witnesses_   
_Let's wear rings with the same colors_

Before the final battle Sora pulled him away after he and Kairi shared Paopu fruits, to the secret cave where everything began. 

They talked, reminiscent, and laughed. Who knew that their life would be like that, how their world would literally turn upside down at a young age.

 _Kiss me once, kiss me twice_   
_Just once isn't enough_   
_Kiss me once, kiss me twice_   
_Please give me you_

“Once everything is over, let’s travel together! Like what we planned when we were kids!” Sora excitedly said, his smile brighter than any stars, warm like the sun.

Riku smiled back and promised.

He will do anything to protect that light, that smile.

 _Kiss me once, kiss me twice_   
_Kiss me three times_   
_Please_   
_Kiss me once, kiss me twice_   
_Please give me you_

Remembering the reason why he’s still thriving, remembering the strength to protect the one that matter, Sora’s smiles, tears, and dedication, the thought of seeing another sunset with the said male...

“Sora, you can't give up. I believe in you.”

Riku didn’t think twice when he face the Demon Tower to protect the one he loves.

 _Let's listen to the sound of the rising sun, shoulder-to-shoulder_   
_Let's make an oath to live together_   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I'm also in twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
